The First, The Last And The Miserable
by Perilous Velocity
Summary: Or Harry Potter Drabble Special Collection. Or 150 Pseudo-drabbles About Various Harry Potter Pairings, Various Genres, One Language, Various Ratings and once again I'm hitching my wagon to the stars. Right now: Remus/Lily.
1. Nobody Else Sees Me

_Characters/Pairings_: Tom/Ginny  
_Word Count:_ 234  
_Prompt:_ I go unnoticed (Myslovitz – A Few Mistakes Made By Good Parents)  
_Disclaimer_: Not mine. What a pity.  
_A/N:_ I fell in love in that line. Plus I've been wondering for some time, what Ginny's diary entries and Tom's answer look like. My curiosity never ends.

I challenged myself to write 150 short stories not longer than 800 words, about various Harry Potter pairings. On my list I have canon and fanon pairings, only het. If you want me to write about your favourite pairing, write a request - they're kind of welcome. But I repeat it once more - I only write het pairings (because such relationships fascinate me somehow).

Oh, and if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. I'm constantly trying to improve my English, but it's not that easy. Ah, and yes, I know my punctuation sucks.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Dear Tom,  
I go unnoticed._

_Dear Tom,  
Someone had almost sat on me today. I go __so unnoticed._

_Dear Tom,  
Harry is still ignoring me. __As if I was air or didn't exist. I go completely unnoticed._

_Dear Tom,  
Even Ron doesn't pay attention to me, although he could at least wave at me, smile to me, encourage me somehow from time to time. He is my brother, for heaven's sake! I understand, he, Percy or Fred and George have their friends and their matters, but… Never mind, I have you, Tom, and that is the only thing which matters. Although it would be really nice, if I stopped going unnoticed.  
_

_~*~  
_

_Dear Ginny,  
I think you are more special than you suspect.  
_

_Dear Ginny,  
Some people are so pitifully scatterbrained that they sometimes do not know what their name is. There is something wrong with _them_, not with you.  
_

_Dear Ginny,  
Do not worry about Harry. __One day he will understand, you are an amazing witch, and then it will be you who can ignore him. You are someone much more than the air, and I must remind you, Ginny, that you cannot live without air.  
_

_Dear Ginny,  
It is good you said that – you _always _have me. I am glad you are aware of that. Do you think the others do not notice you? We will change it, Ginny, soon we will change everything._


	2. Permanent

_Characters/Pairings:_ Ariana, Ariana/Gellert._  
Word Count:_ 387_  
Prompt:_ I'm permanent (David Cook – Permanent)_  
Disclaimer:_ Rowling owns everything. Unfortunately.  
_A/N:_ Ariana's description was inspired by Lisa's description in 'Girl, Interrupted' by Susanna Kaysen and by conversion disorder. If you notice any mistakes, let me know.

* * *

At first glance you can notice something alarming about her.

Ariana doesn't look like an average fifteen-year-old girl. She is awfully thin, and her skin is a bit ill-yellow coloured. That's simply because she eats little and sleeps even less. Ah, and the bags under her eyes – one of the less subtle attributes of her appearance. Ariana is quite tall, too, almost as tall as he is. But that is some family likeness of Dumbledores – every Dumbledore is very tall.

Her behavior is rather normal. Usually. Someone who has never spent with her more than an hour would probably describe her as quiet and shy. Yes, she is quiet. But only in specific hours. No, she is not in any way shy. Shy people don't stare at the others in such ironic, impertinent way.

But even the facts, that she doesn't speak for hours or doesn't sleep or almost never smiles, are not the strangest things in her behavior. The strangest are short, a few minutes' periods when Ariana freezes or falls on the floor as if she was dead and she loses contact with the whole world. She rarely blinks, doesn't speak a word, it sometimes seems that she doesn't breathe. You can shake her, scream on her, but she won't react in any way. After awhile she will stand up, begin to move as if nothing happened.

Anyhow he guesses that the worst are the nights when Ariana decides to go to sleep. There is a huge risk then, that a few hours later her monstrous screams will shake the whole house. Ariana shouts as if someone skinned her. She doesn't control herself, charms hit at random and everything around her burns. It's a nightmare. There's no way anyone can soothe her for a very long time and that scares him.

There's just one more thing about Ariana. Extremely important for him. Ariana is permanent. Gellert knows about it from the moment he talks to her for the first time. She imprints in his memory, in him, so powerfully, that nothing is able to erase her. Although Gellert can't expect it right now, he will be thinking about her everywhere, fighting Albus (that's why he will lose), in his prison cell (that's why he will survive) and even dying (that's why he won't be scared).

Permanently.


	3. Your Turn

_Characters/Pairings:_ Narcissa, Narcissa/Lucius_  
Word Count_: 164_  
Prompt:_ Those who fear are lost (Sting – The Shape Of My Heart)_  
Disclaimer:_ My pen name isn't J. K. Rowling. So it's not mine._  
A/N_: I'm not really satisfied with this one, but, all in all, it's my first attempt to write in the second person.  
If you see any mistakes, please let me know. Yeah, I know my punctuation sucks.

* * *

They both cuddle you. Hungrily, as if their lives depend on this. They are not up to anyone, especially to this monster, which lies dead in the antechamber, along with your sister and the others who died for him. But neither Lucius nor Draco are there. No, they are here. They are by your side. Now you are the householder. They are scared, weak. You've been through this, you've overcome it all. You are strong. You must be strong. Draco needs that.

What about Lucius… Finally Lucius loves only you and he deserves something after this hell he went through. In all, not for you, but you shouldn't dwell on it or that he doesn't love you so much anymore, you suppose. He doesn't look at you with love, doesn't smile and practically says nothing. Once again you're all alone with a child to re-bring up. And you can't be scared because fear destroys people. Just look at your once beloved and self-confident husband.


	4. I'm Not Speaking

_Characters/Pairings:_ Bloody Baron/Grey Lady  
_Word Count:_ 188  
_Prompt:_ Those who speak know nothing (Sting – Shape of my Heart)  
_Disclaimer_: I'm not even living in UK. How could I be JKR?  
_A/N_: As usual – if you notice any mistakes, please let me know.

* * *

They don't know anything. Not a single thing. They think that we don't see their frightened faces, when they look at Bloody Baron. They think that we can't hear their whispers.

What is this blood? Did someone kill him or did _he_ kill someone? Why is he looking at me this way?

Who is that? Why is she silent? And so morose? Why grey?

I sometimes feel like telling them something, warning them. But I do not speak becauseI had to give examples from my life for all of the warnings, and these examples are too embarrassing and painful. Additionally nobody ever listens to the warnings, that is the common truth. They won't understand that there is this kind of love that can kill. And that you have to live with such love to the eternity. You come back here as a ghost, with some unfinished business you don't remember. Or you cannot finish.

So I do not speak and I pretend that my unfinished business is not within reach and that I am not here, and that I don't see the way Baron looks at me.


	5. I Won't Wait

_Characters/Pairings:_ Dorcas Meadowes/Barty Crouch Junior  
_Word Count:_ 256  
_Prompt:_ And when you go don't return to me my love (My Chemical Romance – Mama)  
_Disclaimer:_ Right now I own only a very irritating cold.  
_A/N:_ A surprising pairing, but I like it. I like many weird things.  
Did you notice a mistake? Let me know! (Yeah, and while you're at it, review.)

* * *

"We should make just one more thing clear", she threw the words away angrily.

"Which one? I thought we've already discussed _everything_", he answered and hung his head. "I tell you once more, Dorcas, I have to go there. If I don't join them, they'll kill me. And you, too. But if I do --"

"But if you do join them", she interrupted, "they'll kill only me."

"No. I will protect you. I'll go on the same missions as you, so I can make certain that you won't get harmed."

"Yeah, yeah. I've known that already", she snorted. "Not bad explanation… for a naïve person. But I am not naïve. You know it perfectly that it's all bullshit. But we've talked about it, too."

"You don't understand", he said to himself quietly, but she heard him anyway.

"You don't understand! But no… No. I didn't want to talk about this. I wanted to make one thing clear, so listen to me carefully. I won't be waiting for you. If you join them, you'll stop being a human to me. You'll stop being Barty Crouch Junior. You'll become just one more Death Eater to catch. Fine, go to them, if you must so much! But don't come back to me ever again."

"Dorry…"

"No, Barty. The end. You won't say anything that I haven't heard from you today yet. My rules are simple. Have fun with your new friends – murderers", with these words she left the room, not deluding herself that still he would choose her.


	6. The Last Chance To Feel Something

_Characters/Pairings_: Draco/Astoria_  
Word Count:_ 190_  
Prompt:_ And help you to forget (Natalie Merchant – Ophelia)_  
Disclaimer:_ *looks in the mirror* Nah, still I'm not an English girl and still I don't have a few billions on my account._  
A/N:_ I want to make one thing clear – drabbles (at least call this those little monsters I create) are not chronological. They aren't usually connected to each other. For example let's take Draco/Astoria. In this drabble Astoria is not so happy with Draco, there are some unexplained threads like moving out or an escape. Maybe in next drabble about this pairing those threads will be explained, maybe we'll see another look on Astoria and Draco's future and they'll be shown as a happy couple. Got it? Good. We'll see.

And still if you notice any mistakes, let me know. Reviews without advices are also welcome.

* * *

Draco wakes up and the first thing he hears every day is his wife's voice that mutters her mantra, "I forgot. It is all over. I forgot. I forgot. I've started all over."

She sits cross-legged on the floor, just next to their bed, with her eyes tightly shut. After a few minutes she stands up and goes to their kitchen to make breakfast. Astoria thinks that he doesn't know about her morning ritual. Draco, however, pretends and tries to fool himself that he has no idea, what she thinks of when she repeats her mantra.

Astoria thinks of his past. Of that he is completely sure. She thinks of Dark Mark, which Draco is trying to hide all the time. Of his problems and personality crisis.

However, sometimes he imagines she would rather like to forget their common past: moves, her flight with their child, his overprotective parents, to whom their only son's marriage with the planned bride's sister didn't appeal.

Draco is sure that Astoria does everything, so she won't regret her decisions and so she can enjoy life again, or at least learn this their eight-year-old son.


	7. Who Is Happy?

_Characters/Pairings:_ George/Angelina, implied George/Audrey_  
Word Count_: 239_  
Prompt_: If only my heart had a home (Nightwish – Dead Boy's Poem)_  
Disclaimer_: Not mine. Rowling owns everything._  
A/N_: I'm really fed up with George/Angelina. I don't know, how it looks in Rowling's world, but in mine it's just wrong. (Don't feel offended, all George/Angelina fans out there). And what about this whole George/Audrey thing… I'm going to write some only George/Audrey drabbles (and Oliver/Audrey), so everything will be clear.  
If you notice any mistakes, you know what to do. I'll be grateful.  
And happy New Year to all reading! I hope this one coming will be better than 2009.

* * *

Their actions are planned, mechanical, automatic. In every observer's opinion also full of love and that assures each of them that Fred is still alive. But they would never say this aloud because they hide the fact, that they are married only because of love to Fred, even from each other.

Angelina sees in George merely his dead twin. She's already learnt how to easily ignore tiny differences, like the arrangement of freckles around the eyes. She kisses Fred, comes back from work to Fred and bears Fred two children, although the labour is some kind of a nightmare.

However, George doesn't love Angelina, but something tells him to live not only his life, but also Fred's. So, although he feels empty, lonely and hollow more often and more often, he pretends that he can replace Fred and make two persons happy – Angelina and his twin. Anyway, he doesn't have to wait too long for his happiness – he has Fred Junior and Roxanne. When he spends time with them, he doesn't feel like Fred Number Two, he is himself at last.

That's why he promised Audrey he will never get his son to replace his brother in their relationship, to retain the balance. It is enough that George has to do it towards Angelina. (During those times, when George feels like George, he wish he had married Audrey, when he could, because she is an irreplaceable friend and support.)


	8. Extra Sweet Chocolate Love Cookie

_Characters/Pairings:_ Oliver Wood/Audrey (future Weasley), a meaningless bit of Oliver/OC and Audrey/OC  
_Word Count:_ 298  
_Prompt:_ I tried to be someone else (30 Seconds To Mars – The Kill)  
_Disclaimer:_ Yeah… Only why do I publish here everything I write? (But I do own Extra Sweet Chocolate Love Cookie!).  
_A/N_: Don't ask, really. I assumed that Audrey is as old as Percy and Oliver. Everything else will be explained later. Or maybe will not.

Erm, warnings? My very first fluff ever. If you can call it fluff. Anyway, I think it is fluff.

Mistakes? Let me know, please, please, please!

* * *

'Okay', Audrey drawled hesitantly.

All in all, only she was talking for the last few minutes, and just a moment ago she used up the topic. And earlier she started to talk too much and too fast, which always happened when she was nervous.

'And there's this awkward silence now', she said after a while. 'Listen, Greg, I think that we aren't a perfect match. In fact, we're an awful match. You don't interrupt me and I need –'

'Okay, I got it. So… see you.'

'Yes. See you.'

Audrey sighed with relief, watching as the boy was walking out of Madam Puddifoot's. After a moment another boy joined her.

'How was your date, Oliver?', she started chatting to him.

'Horrible. I couldn't talk about quidditch because, don't know why, the girl's strongly prejudiced against it. I was pretending all the time that I'm truly fascinated by her stories about why she should be chosen for Head Girl and how teachers' social lives might look like… Don't ask', he added immediately, seeing that Audrey was opening her mouth to say something. 'And how was yours?'

'Greg's just walked away.'

'I saw.'

'I wanted to ingratiate myself with him and I was saying how much I like Tutshill Tornados.'

'You hate them.'

'Exactly. Suddenly all important facts became tangled and I started saying terrible bollocks, and he didn't even try to correct me.'

'Lousy.'

'Lousy.'

'So? How about eating Extra Sweet Chocolate Love Cookie with me?'

'Fine. Oliver?'

'Yes, Audrey?'

'You know this is a place rather for couples in love? Maybe we'd better go to The Three Broomsticks or something?'

'I know and I don't think it's a problem. We're staying.'

'Okay. Just…'

'Oh, shut up, Audrey.'

And then he kissed his best friend for the first time.


	9. I Hate Icy Blue Dresses

_Characters/Pairings:_ Romilda Vane/Cormac McLaggen  
_Word Count:_ 352  
_Prompt:_ Swallow that pill that they call pride (T.I. feat. Justin Timberlake – Dead And Gone)  
_Disclaimer:_ I wish I owned this.  
_A/N:_ I have nothing to say about this one. (Something new, right?) If you notice any mistakes, let me know as usual.

* * *

"Are you seriously going out in… THIS?"

"What's wrong with this dress?", Romilda asked calmly, looking down at the dress.

"Just look at it! And now look at me. And do you think that it matches my robes?!"

Romilda breathed deeply and looked several times at herself, then at her husband. It was obvious that her icy blue dress composes badly with his dark green robes.

"But… Yesterday you told me that it's good… that it's matching, because you're going to wear the blue robes, the ones I gave you for your birthday, and..."

"I changed my mind. Is it so hard to understand that? You should have made sure before you dressed in… this something. How can I make a good appearance today with you by my side? Hm?! And you know I'm having an important meeting with my boss today, so maybe I succeed in talking him into promoting me… But you would spoil everything as usual."

"I… I'm getting changed right now. It will take just a moment. I have a perfect dress that matches your robes."

"No! We're late. You'll only manage to get all sweaty and tousle your hair. No, no. It's pointless."

Cormac thought for a while, until he finally struck – in his opinion, at least - a happy medium. "You're staying at home!"

"But, honey, I was supposed to talk to the wife of Minister of Magic. How will it look if--"

"I'll tell them you got sick. Didn't you? You are sick, AREN'T YOU, ROMY?"

"Yes. I am sick," she agreed quietly, holding back the tears.

She waited until the doors closed, then she sat on the floor, slowly taking off the jewelry.

Pride? Romilda had to forget about it long ago. And that someday she'll be loved, happy and respected by her husband. Fortunately, she was yet respected by the others and she still had her fame. It was all she had ever dreamt, wasn't it?


	10. Strategy

_Characters/Pairings:_ Seamus/Hannah, with Seamus/Dean friendship and Hannah/Ernie friendship  
_Word Count:_ 180  
_Prompt:_ Ignorance is your new best friend (Paramore – Ignorance)  
_Disclaimer:_ I'm not even Rowling's daughter, don't even mention Rowling herself.

* * *

First he tried subtle signs. He smiled more often, waved at her, greeted her. Yet she seemed to notice nothing at all. On the other hand, Dean asked a few times if something had happened.

Next he concluded that he had to pull himself together and go for braver moves. He waited two weeks for a convenient opportunity to ask her out to Hogsmeade. Then another two weeks he searched in himself for enough bravery. In the end he didn't succeed in anything, but at least Dean had great fun.

After a while a gossip, telling that Hannah was dating Ernie, spread around the school, so he gave up completely. Until Ernie came to him and said that Hannah was driving him mad because she couldn't stop talking about Seamus.

That was one of his best days and one of Dean's worst because the poor West Ham fan had to listen to his friend's all thoughts on how happy he was and how stupid had been. The only thing that Dean took personally was that the 'indifferent' strategy really works.


	11. Riddle

_Characters/Pairings:_ Lily/Remus_  
Word Count:_ 257_  
Prompt:_ In my mind you're so pure (George Dorn Screams – Galway's Song)_  
Disclaimer:_ It would be awesome if I was paid for that… but I'm not 'cause it's not mine._  
A/N:_ About title - no word games. Really. Lily/Tom maybe next time. It was really nice (ugh, I hate this word XD) to write this pairing. Remus is sooo innocent boy.

As usual - let me know, if any mistakes. I'm doing my best but I never know if it's absolutely right.

* * *

Do you like riddles? I love them. I prefer solving to composing them because those I compose are too easy and I'm never satisfied with them. It doesn't change the fact that my hobby extremely pisses off my friends. They think that it's pointless to pore over muggle crossovers in free time.

But there is one girl that likes poring over them with me. Yes, I know, a bizarre view. I won't tell you outright, which girl she is. A riddle will be infinitely better.

This girl is a Griffindor with good reason – she is very stubborn, unbearably straightforward and brave. And then she has a fiery temperament (although it's not some trademark of Griffindors – just look at me), it is apparently connected to her hair colour. She prefers reading books to spending hours at the quidditch pitch. She is intelligent and clever and talkative. And very friendly. She hates my friends, I'm not too wild about her friends, but somehow we're reaching an agreement. The only problem is that my best friend is in love with her like mad since… err… first form. You understand that this is quite an obstacle. Although not as huge as me being a werewolf. Our acquaintance has no chances of turning into a romance, as you can see.

Although for her my… little, furry problem wouldn't pose an obstacle because she… she is the most innocent, the kindest person I've ever known. It's enough for me to secretly put her on pedestal. Nobody has to know about it, don't they?


End file.
